Perfect as it Can Be
by Tha Black
Summary: Eu sou completo com você. Projeto PWP Harmony.


**N/T:** Fanfic _hot_ escrita para o **Projeto PWP Harmony** do Aliança3Vassouras. Só pegação. hoho. Então, se você não gosta de ver **Harry & Hermione** aos amassos, cai fora, bitch.

* * *

**Perfect as it Can Be  
**por Luna Black**  
**

* * *

O som ofegante de duas respirações descompassadas era ouvido apenas pelas paredes do corredor do sétimo andar do castelo. As mãos dele percorriam o caminho das pernas até as coxas dela, provocando um estremecimento na garota que arranhava suas costas por cima da camisa.

"I-na-cre-di-tá-vel", Harry a ouviu dizer, aspirou seu hálito com cheiro de menta e sorriu maliciosamente antes de capturar os lábios dela.

Ouviram o som da Capa de Invisibilidade escorregando por seus corpos, pousando no chão e os deixando a vista, mas continuaram aos beijos. Harry a fez entrelaçar as pernas em sua cintura, batendo seu próprio corpo contra a parede de pedra. Suas línguas faziam uma dança louca e suas cabeças embaralhavam cada vez mais os pensamentos quando tentavam descobrir de que _jeito_ chegaram àquela situação.

Os dedos dele correram para de baixo da saia dela. Ela abandonou sua boca e correu para o pescoço alvo do rapaz, chupando-o e mordiscando. Harry encostou a cabeça na parede, ofegando. Ela era a música do verão, o rosto que não conseguia esquecer quando se deitava na cama.

Ela era o prazer, ela era o espelho de todos os seus sonhos. E a vida nunca fora tão boa. Não havia mais o peso de salvar o mundo, só o de ser Monitor-Chefe. E ele sorria todas as vezes que se lembrava do brilho de orgulho nos olhos dela quando anunciou. É claro que ele também se lembrava que ela havia contestado, então teve que explicar que capitães de Quidditch poderiam vir a exercer o cargo de Monitor-Chefe, do mesmo modo que seu pai tornara-se monitor em seu sétimo ano.

"Harry, você se lembra da nossa promessa?", ela perguntou intercalando os beijos no pescoço.

"Hum", ele fez com a boca entreaberta, apertando a cintura dela. "Eu prometi terminar Hogwarts e você em me ajudar nos estudos", ele repetiu o que haviam dito no início do ano letivo.

"São os hormônios", ela disse e Harry soltou uma risada nasalada.

"Hermione, você fala demais!", ele exclamou, envolvendo a cintura dela com os braços e olhando em seus olhos. Hermione deu um soco em seu ombro.

"Harry!", ela retrucou aborrecida.

"Nós somos livres e desimpedidos", afirmou como se tratasse do tempo. "Não precisa por a culpa nos _hormônios_", disse cínico e ela gargalhou.

"É mesmo?", perguntou irônica. "Por que o Harryzinho ai em baixo não pensa assim", disse recebendo um olhar incrédulo dele e então beijando seus lábios.

Ela será a pessoa que ele cuidará nos tempos e nas horas difícieis. Ela era real e conhecia tudo sobre ele e vice-versa. Tanto que Harry surpreendia-se a cada atrevimento da _amiga_. Ofegando, mordeu o lábio inferior dela, beijando-o em seguida.

Harry parou e Hermione arregalou os olhos ao escutarem som de passos. Trocaram um rápido olhar antes de Harry a por no chão e ajuntar a capa. Segurou na mão da morena e correu para a porta da Sala Precisa, passando três vezes em sua frente. Hermione abriu a porta, puxando Harry para dentro e fechando a porta. Escoraram-se na madeira, tentando escutar o que acontecia lá fora. Ouviram os passos pararem de ecoar e prenderam a respiração.

"Harry?", ouviram a voz familiar de Gina.

"Hermione?", escutaram Ron gritar e novamente o som de passos se afastando.

Os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice antes de respirarem aliviados. Hermione finalmente prestou atenção na sala que havia se materializado e se deu conta de que não era uma sala, mas um _quarto_. Sugeriu a Harry um sorriso tímido ao perceber que aquele lugar era perfeito. Havendo ali a familiaridade de seu próprio quarto, o aconchegamento da Sala Comunal da Grifinória e o clima romântico de uma noite estrelada.

Hermione segurou na mão de Harry, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama. Reflitiu escutando a música lenta que tocava e a maciez do colchão. Os lençois de seda azul e o tapete branco no chão do quarto. Ele suspirou, passando o polegar pela mão de Hermione. Desviou seus olhos das mãos dela e encontrou com a lágrima que escorria pelo rosto, suas bochechas rosadas.

"Hermione", Harry chamou, aturdido.

Ela virou seu rostou, sorrindo abertamente. Encontrou nos olhos de Harry a surpresa misturada à confusão, levou uma das mãos até o rosto dele, acariciando com o polegar as bochechas, fazendo-o fechar os olhos. Hermione passou uma das pernas por cima das de Harry, sentando-se no colo dele e começando a desabotoar a gravata.

Harry colou seus lábios, aprofundando o beijo enquanto tirava a blusa dela. Desceu seu lábios pelo colo dela, marcando com beijos. Retirou o sutien de Hermione, cobrindo os pequenos seios com as mãos. Ela abriu o ziper da calça dele, jogando a cabeça para trás ao estremecer com os bicos dos seios endurecidos devido aos beijos que Harry pontuara ali.

Ele olhou para o rosto dela, os olhos fechados e um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Voltou a beijar os seios, descendo pela barriga. Hermione o empurrou para trás, fazendo-o deitar-se na cama. Harry apoiou-se nos cotovelos, vendo-a levantar-se e tirar lentamente a saia. Ele pode visualizar a calcinha de renda e colocou-se rapidamente a tirar as calças.

Encontrou nos olhos dela um brilho de ansiedade que era o reflexo dos seus próprios orbes verdes. Hermione estava agindo ousadamente e Harry desconfiou que se não fosse o som de passos dos seus amigos, talvez, ainda demorasse _meses_ para aquele momento chegar. Sentiu suas veias latejarem ao vê-la sem nenhuma peça de roupa, uma escultura rara parada em sua frente.

Harry pulou da cama, vestido apenas com uma boxer preta. Aproximou-se lentamente de Hermione e segurou na curvatura de sua cintura, acariciando-a. Um brilho apaixonado e doce encontrava-se no olhar dele e Hermione sentiu as lágrimas vindo aos olhos novamente. Harry virou-a delicadamente, deitando-a na cama. Ele aspirou o perfume de lilases dela, tirando a boxer e ficando por cima de Hermione.

Hermione arqueou o corpo e Harry acariciou-lhe a face. Ela fechou os olhos, deixando-se sentir o perfume que emanava do corpo dele. Sabonete e grama recém cortada. Harry tomou a boca dela, beijando-a. Hermione sentiu novamente o gosto da torta-de-abóbora que eles haviam comido mais cedo.

"Hum", ela disse entre o beijo, sentindo o sexo de Harry pressionado contra seu ventre.

"Eu não sei o que fazer", Harry admitiu ao separarem os lábios. Hermione olhou-o intrigada, provocante. "Eu sei, mas tenho medo de te machucar", disse num múrmurio rouco. Ela lançou a ele um olhar fascinado e Harry afagou os cabelos dela. "Isso não é mais uma brincadeira, Hermione", ele a viu assentir. "Eu estou querendo dizer que ...?"

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer, mas podemos falar disso depois?", ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, fazendo-o se surpreender. "Você fala demais, Harry", completou com um sorriso provocante e sensual.

Harry ficou alguns segundos olhando para a face divertida e irrestivelmente sexy de Hermione antes de beija-la com ferocidade. Ela gargalhou entre o beijo, agarrando os cabelos dele e os puxando. Com a mão, Harry segurou os seios de Hermione, passando a língua entre eles e fazendo a pele dela queimar de excitação. A respiração dele tornou-se mais pesada e Hermione gemeu, sentindo a respiração de Harry bater no lugar úmido.

Capturou novamente os lábios dela, levando a mão até o sexo dela. Encontrou o ponto certo quando a ouviu gemer em resposta e colocou um dedo, massageando-a. Harry sorriu antes de colocar outro dedo, movimentando rapidamente e o tirando-os, sob protesto da morena.

Sua boca curvou-se em um sorriso selvagem e ela arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo descer o corpo. Sua boca encostou no ponto úmido e sensível, fazendo-a gemer alta e sonoramente. Harry riu, sentindo o gosto de Hermione, sugando e mordiscando. Ela havia aberto mais as pernas e segurava os lençois com força. Hermione arqueou o corpo, deixando claro para Harry o orgasmo. Ele aproximou-se novamente dela, beijando-lhe a boca com voracidade, sem deixar de imprimir-lhe carinho.

Harry ajeitou-se sobre ela, posicionando-se. Hermione abriu os olhos, sorrindo e assentindo. Beijando-a uma última vez, Harry entrou nela, com cuidado e devagar. O corpo da morena arqueou e retraiu-se. Ele optou com movimentos calmos e precisos, mesmo que seu corpo pedisse por mais velocidade. Hermione afundou as mãos em suas nádegas, fazendo-o aumentar o ritmo, ofegante. Começou a acompanhar os movimentos rápidos e instintivos de Harry com sincronia.

Hermione via o abdômen dele arquear em cada envestida, o suor descendo por seu corpo. O coração disparado, as pernas tremeram e ela sentiu todo o seu corpo desfalecer. Ele gemeu com intensidade antes de cair por cima dela. Harry segurou a mão dela, trazendo-a para si e beijando-a. Hermione o viu adormecer rapidamente e levantou-se entrando na outra porta do quarto que levava ao banheiro.

Entrou no box, ligando o chuveiro e sentindo a ducha fria cair sobre seu corpo e tentar, inutilmente, apagar todo o fogo que lhe apertava o baixo ventre. Enrolou-se em uma toalha seguindo para o quarto mal iluminado e acompanhando no relógio de parede as horas. Observou-o dormir, a respiração desregulada. Passaram-se vários minutos em que ela refletiu sobre toda a sensibilidade dele em relação a ela e no que a promessa deles realmente falava. Caminhou até a cama, sentando-se e afagando o rosto de Harry.

"Acorde", sussurrou e ele se mexeu, sem acordar. "Harry, acorde", repetiu mais alto, vendo-o abrir os olhos.

"Queria poder acordar todos os dias olhando para você", ele disse, respirando pesadamente, fazendo-a sorrir.

"Harry, nós temos que voltar", ela explicou e ele assentiu. "Tem um banheiro ali", indicou a porta aberta e Harry se levantou, preguiçoso.

Acompanhou ele entrar pela porta e deixá-la aberta. Sorriu, vestindo as peças de seu uniforme jogadas pelo chão. Voltou a se sentar na cama, seguidamente acompanhando o moreno que entrava enrolado em uma toalha na cintura, os cabelos pingando no chão. Harry sentou-se ao seu lado, suspirando pesadamente, os olhos semicerrados.

"Eu acho que nunca foi uma brincadeira", Hermione disse de repente, virando o rosto para ele.

"Eu também", Harry admitiu, um sorriso de contentamento dançando em seus lábios.

"E nossa promessa...?", Harry a interrompeu.

"Eu prometi ficar e você me prometeu seu coração", ele disse, segurando o rosto dela com carinho. "Eu sou completo com você", declarou e ela sentiu os olhos marejarem. "Tenho tentando te dizer desde nossa primeira ronda noturna, tenho tentado te perguntar se você quer namorar comigo", Harry continou, sorrindo. "Você quer?"

"Harry!", ela exclamou, surpresa. "Isso... Isso é tudo o que uma garota deseja ouvir", respondeu, beijando-o rapidamente. "Sim, eu quero", afirmou e foi abraçada por ele. "E nós realmente temos que voltar", disse e Harry riu.

"Quer apostar quanto que Ron pegou o Marauder's Map?", indagou levantando-se e deixando a toalha cair ao procurar pelas roupas. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para os pés.

"Imagino sua expressão ao não nos achar", deu de ombros. "A propósito, você pode colocar uma foto minha no teto da sua cama, assim sempre vai acordar comigo te olhando", ela disse divertida e virou o rosto para Harry.

"Como você sabe se eu já não fiz isso?", ele perguntou terminando de calçar os sapatos. Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto Harry caminhava para a porta.

"Você fez isso?", perguntou vendo-o sair pela porta. "Harry!", gritou, correndo para fora. Harry andava marotamente, sendo alcançado por Hermione. Ela entrelaçou seus dedos e o olhou em expectativa. "Você fez isto?", perguntou novamente e o ouviu gargalhar. "Ora, por favor, me diga!", insistiu, recebendo de volta o olhar travesso dele, sem abandonar o brilho apaixonado. "Não acredito que não vai me contar", resmungou e ele puxou sua mão para cima, depositando um beijo na mão dela.

O casal caminhava em sincronia perfeita, ouvindo-se mais claramente o som do pequeno salto do sapato de Hermione. Harry cobriu-os com a Capa de Invisibilidade e Hermione deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele, sorrindo abertamente.

* * *

**N/T²:** Fanfic dedicada a **todos os H²** que gostam de NC. Oeoeoeoe, especialmente a **Tai**, por que ela betou e é um amorzinho -, novamente, dedicando as integrantes do **Clubinho das T's**. Viste, **Thai**? .-. Ron e Hermione o **CARAILE**. É também para a **Mai, **oi amor,** Luana LOTE, **por que tu ééé sacana, ahm,** Dak, **hushsuhs por que tiop assim, você chorou na outra fic .-.,** Ligia,** por estar sempre ai xD**, Anne, **titia Annete merece, néam Marinette? Oeoeoe.**. **Fic feita com muito **café**. E isto não é a entrega do Oscar .-. 'tendeu Caffeine? X.X


End file.
